I love you
by BajaSt
Summary: A little Sandle story, ANTI GSR! Grissom is leaving, something new is coming. I'm bad at summaries, so please read and review!


**Hey, this is my first fanfic about them. But I so love them together. This is ANTI GSR story, so if you like GSR, better don't read it!**

**If you like it or not, I want to know that! Please read and review. English is not my first language and I'M sorry for all my mistakes.**

**Chapter 1**

Sara was going through the corridor in the lab. "Hey, Sara!" somebody called. She raised her head. Gil. She smiled a little. Things were not so bad, now when she was dating him for almost a year. "Can you please come to my office? I need to talk with you. Private." said he. She sighed. Oh god, what is happening? She entered the room and closed the door. "Sara." he started. She was waiting.

"It's hard to say this. You. I. I'm leaving, Sara." he said. She raised her head. "What?" asked she.

"I'm leaving Vegas, Sara," he repeated. "But, wait! Why are you leaving? Where are you going and what about me? I will go with you!" she said. "No, Sara. I don't want you to go. It might sounds cruel. I'm breaking up with you. Now. And I'm going to live in Paris, with somebody I really love. Be good here." he said. Tears came in her eyes. "With who? Heather, right?" she asked and it was so quiet and peaceful. He nodded. "With Heather. I'm sorry. Have a nice life. We might see each other someday, again. Goodbye." he said and turned back. She started crying. She ran out from his office. Tears were going down her cheeks in flows, when she ran into Greg. He was wearing a lab coat. The same one, which he was wearing for years, while he was still that crazy lab rat. He looked great, like always. "Hey Sar! Wendy gave me the results for you,-" he stopped when he saw tears in her eyes. He tried to hug her. First, she wanted to. Wanted to cry in his shoulder, but then she broke away from him. "Sara, honey! What happened? Somebody did anything to you?" Greg asked. "Well, Grissom, he! No, I don't want to talk about it! Tell him or somebody, that I'm taking a week off." she said and ran away. She wanted home, jumped into the bad and crying and crying and crying.

Greg went to Grissom's office. The door was open. "Griss, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Yes, Greg?" Grissom asked. "I want to talk with you about Sara." Greg continued. "She ran into me on the corridor. Crying and mad. She said, you did something to her," said Greg. "That's not your business, Greg," said Grissom angrily. "Do you seriously think that? She wants to have a week off, do you think that's normal for her?" Greg was almost shouting at him. "Why you want to know that?" asked Grissom. "Oh my god! Because I love her, Griss! And I thought you love her too." shouted Greg. "Greg, calm down, ok?" said Grissom. "I won't! Not before you will tell me what you did to her!" Greg said. "Greg, you are acting like a small child, you know about that? But if you really, really want to know that, I broke up with her! And I'm leaving Vegas." yelled Griss at him. Greg was kinda surprised. "What? Anyway, that's better. She was too good for you. But, I'm sorry about your leaving." said Greg and without another word, he left the room.

Another few days passed and everybody in the lab was trying to catch Sara on the phone. But nothing. Just voice mail. For Greg it was enough. He went to her place. He rang her doorbell.

She opened the door in a minute. "Greg? What the hell are you doing here? You came for laughing at me?" she said. Greg was surprised how she looked. Terrible or even worse then that. Her eyes were red from tears, her hair matted. But he was happy, that she is just angry "Sara. Everybody in the lab is worrying about you," he said. "Everybody, huh? Is he, is he already away?" she asked. Greg nodded. "He is. He left yesterday. Sara, can I come in?" he asked then. "To anybody else I would say no," said she with a smile and let him entered the room. They sat to the table. "Sar, when you ran away, I went to his office. And argued with him a lot. I know about that. He broke up with you, right?" Greg asked. She nodded. "Yes, because of Heather. That was so nice from you. Thank you," she said. "It's my pleasure. That was nothing," he smiled. "I was wondering, why I was crying so much." she said. "Because you loved him, Sara." he said sadly. "Oh, did I? Yes, the first six months of our relationship." another surprise for him. "Sara?" he asked. "Six months. But then, I found out that I'm falling for somebody else. So why I was so hysterical?" she said. "For who, Sara? Do I know him?" he asked. "Yes, quiet a lot." she nodded. He started thinking, but she didn't even let him.

"For you, Greg. For you. I'm falling in love with you. So much. I love you, so much," she said quietly.

He almost got a shock. He hugged her tightly and moved closer to her. His lips found hers.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I love you too," he said between kisses.

**So, that's it, the first chapter. The second one will be here soon! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Thanks, BajaSt.**


End file.
